Data backup solutions typically are deployed to protect against loss of data, e.g., due to catastrophic or other system failure, human error, etc. Data may be copied to backup media. In the event data as stored on a protected system is lost, the copy stored on the backup media may be used to restore the data to a target system.
Data backup solutions typically generate indexes, logs, and other metadata in connection with backup operations performed by the data backup solution. Such metadata may include, for example, information concerning the number of files or other objects backed up from a system, volume, or other backup data set; the amount of data backed up; etc.
A large enterprise may have an enormous amount of critically important data, stored on numerous systems in locations all around the globe. The backup logs and/or other metadata generated in the connection with regular backup operations for such a large enterprise may be numerous and may be generated and reported by many different backup systems in various locations.
A non-recoverable loss of data may occur if data is deleted or otherwise removed from its primary storage location, e.g., on a system protected by a backup solution, and the data loss is not detected until much later. For example, if under applicable backup data retention policies that last backup copy of the protected data is no longer retained, the data will not be available to be restored from backup media.